Our Love is Infinite, Like the Stars
by PenNemu
Summary: When Natsu dumps Lucy because he cheated, a heartbroken Lucy turns to Loke as she is in a tough time. After spending more time together, what will happen?


**~Hello everyone! This is my first story, and I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, these ships would have happened by now.**

 **~ Our Love is Infinite, Like the Stars ~**

 **Chapter one: Heartbreak**

Lucy couldn't believe it. She didn't. She was running away from the guild in tears, her vision blurring the more she thought about what just happened: Natsu had cheated on her and broke up with her. Wiping her tears, she took a turn and ran into a secluded area with trees and flowers. _I can't believe this… I don't see how it's true!_ She thought to herself, still in denial. They planned a future together, and felt happy. Now it was all… gone. After about 20 minutes of sitting in silence and tears streaming down her face, she decided it was probably a good idea to go home.

She walked back to her apartment and felt her heart breaking even more with each tiny thought or memory with or of Natsu. Then deciding to make some tea to calm her nerves, her celestial spirit friend came without her even calling him. "Lucy?" he called for her, embarrassed for him to find her crying she tried hiding down below her counter, until Loke walked over to her saying, "Lucy, what's the matter? I want to know why you're crying." That however, only made the situation worse as she started crying even harder, leaving Loke with no answer. After a few minutes, she finally decided to talk, she told him. "W-well… I went to the guild this morning and Natsu seemed a bit odd and decided to ask him what was wrong. He then pulled me outside and we sat down and he told me things have been complicated lately for him, and that while he was on a mission with Lisanna… He… He…" And she started to cry more. "He slept with Lisanna on the mission!" She cried as she said, and Loke's face was not happy. "What? Why would he do that?" He asked, in shock. "I don't know, he broke up with me right after saying that and—" cutting her off was the teapot, whistling. Loke got up and fixed the tea, pouring her a cup and sat back down with her. "and I think he wants to be with Lisanna now." She sniffled, and Loke wiped away her tears. "That bastard, who the hell does he think he is to do that…" he said in reply.

After talking for a bit longer, and Loke listening to her, she started to feel a tiny bit better. "Thanks for coming to me, Loke." She said, smiling. "It's what I'm here for Lucy. " he replied. Then he left. She didn't want to go back to the guild tomorrow, and decided she'll stay home and eat pizza and icecream in attempt to make herself feel somewhat better. After bathing and brushing her teeth, she went to bed and fell asleep.

" _Lucy!" Natsu called to her. "Luuuucccyyyy." He said again. "What do you want? Don't you realize you hurt me?" She said back. "I know Lucy, it was a mistake and I'm sorry… you're the only girl I want and love. I want you and only you, Lucy. I love you…" he said in a sad tone. "N-no, don't!" She said as a tear fell down her cheek_. Just as she was about to reply, she woke up with the sun shining through her blinds, thinking about her dream. She didn't bother getting ready for the day since she wouldn't leave her apartment. Plus, she slept quite late and missed breakfast. Dialing in her phone lacrima, she called the nearest pizza joint and called for a medium cheese pizza with a cola for delivery. Just as she hung up and sat down to watch a movie, Loke appeared out of no where. "Mind if I join you, my princess?" Loke asked her. Lucy blushed. Even if he didn't mean it, she loved being called Princess. "Sure, what movie do you want to watch?" They agreed on a comedy movie that they both laughed at. _She has the most adorable laugh,_ Loke thought to himself. _Wait, what am I thinking?!_ His face turned from porcelain to crimson realizing what he thought, and Lucy caught a glimpse of him.

"So…" she said after the movie ended. "Thanks for coming and hanging out with me for the day, Loke." She said smiling. "It's no problem, and I had a lot of fun with you." He said back, who was also happy that it got the Natsu situation off her mind for a bit.

Thanks for reading chapter one! I know it was a bit short but there is more to come. Please review! 3


End file.
